A Feudal and a too much Fairy Fairytale
by Otenba
Summary: The Inuyasha party is at the market when they come across some pretty wierd stuff, and then they go through many fairytales, kinda wierd, but hopefully successful.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so I won't say more.  
  
~A Feudal and a too much Fairy Fairytale~  
  
My story begins the Inuyasha party was walking in the market, yes in ye ol' times, I honestly don't believe Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can go though the well... anyway, they were walking through the market when Miroku saw a small tent an said, " Hey guys let's go explore that small tent!" Well, that was redundant...  
  
" No Miroku, I want to look at this shop!!" Kagome smiled. " This is our world, I think we can take care of ourselves without you..." Miroku responded.  
  
"Well, okay..." And Kagome went off to her umm shop she wanted to go to...  
  
" Alright! To the tent!" Shippo cheered, for he wanted to go in too!  
  
" Uhhh... why am I going into this tent with you again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Because you don't want to go where Kagome is going, because she likes jewelry!" Sango responded.  
  
"Right..."  
  
So they all went in. inside, was a man sitting in front of a table with weird stuff on it. " Hello! And welcome to my shop!!" he said.  
  
" Oooooooo!!! What's this!?" Shippo asked as he picked up a wand shaped object.  
  
" It is a wand! Special delivery for a miss..." he tried to read the tag on it." For Ms. Boobiti-bi-ba err... something. It not for sale..."  
  
"... okay!!" Shippo looked through some other stuff.  
  
" Ahhh!! A lamp! I could use one of those!!" Miroku said as he picked it up, " Ohhh! Look, a tag... 'Magical genie lamp: just rub...' COOL!!!" And so Miroku began to rub, but nothing came out.  
  
" That lamp came in yesterday, it is retired lamp... tag say genie been freed."  
  
" Ohhh..."  
  
"Wait, if nothings in it then why is it so heavy?" Sango asked as she examined it.  
  
" Well, some pixie dust came in yesterday too, and since the case it comes with hasn't come in yet, I stuck it in the lamp..." The man explained.  
  
" Pixie dust!?" Everybody said all at once.  
  
" Would you like to see?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango spoke.  
  
" You have to pay me first!"  
  
" What!!" Sango squacked.  
  
"Thank you sir, very wise buy! Lamp come for free!" The man handed Miroku the lamp...  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing!!" Sango asked in a scary but calm voice.  
  
" Buying this cool looking lamp, and amazing pixie dust!!!"  
  
" Do you know what the pixie dust does?"  
  
" No."  
  
" YOU MORON!!!!!!!" Sango yelled at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha then said his first word, yes he is here... "Feh," Then he noticed the man was gone " Hey! The man is gone!!" And of course when they get into there weird little wars they ignore everything else around them... "HEY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Miroku and Sango said together...  
  
" We're arguing over here!" Sango continued.  
  
" Ohhh!! That's great, continue arguing! But for your information, That GUY IS GONE!!!" Inuyasha raised his voice...  
  
"WHAT!!!" They yelled in unison again.  
  
" Yeah, all he left was this stupid note."  
  
" What does it say Inuyasha!" Miroku spoke as he lunged for it at the same time as Sango, then they did a three way tug-a-war, and since Shippo felt left out he joined in too, of course until it tore into four nice pieces...  
  
" Great you tore into pieces!!!" Inuyasha sneered as he tried to read it...  
  
" Let's see," Miroku began, " it says, ' pour on top of something then think of something thoughts...' "  
  
"Pour onto what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Miroku responded as he stared at the paper and thought.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo was playing with the lamp when he slipped and some of the pixie dust flew out and hit Inuyasha. " HEY!! What did you do the for!!!" And of course he punted him, and laughed at his expense as he began to fly.  
  
" INUYASHA!!! You're flying!!" Sango noticed.  
  
" I am? Well, what do you know, I am!!"  
  
" But how?" Miroku was quick to ask.  
  
" I don't know... Shippo came over and through some of that pixie dust on my head so I punted him..."  
  
" Okay, so you pour it on yourself, but what kinda of thoughts!? Hey! Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Sango asked him.  
  
" Annoyed!!" And he fell to the ground... " Is Kagome here!!"  
  
" No. You obviously lost that thought..." Miroku thought.  
  
Then Shippo came running back. " OWWW!!!! Inuyasha that hurt!"  
  
" Feh!! Puntings are good for you..."  
  
" No!! You laughed at me!!"  
  
" THAT'S IT!!!" Sango suddenly exclaimed.  
  
" What is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Inuyasha was happy!! Think happy thoughts!!!" Sango continued.  
  
".?" Everyone looked at her.  
  
" Watch. Inuyasha, was it funny to watch Shippo go flying?"  
  
" Oh yeah! You kidding!! Boy did I laugh!!" Then low and behold Inuyasha was flying!!!  
  
.  
  
"My turn!" Shippo yelled as poured some pixie dust in his hair and seconds later started flying. Then Miroku and finally Sango and pretty soon they were all flying, until they realized that they were in a small tent that was about eight feet tall so the tent imploded.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was looking through jewelry that not even herself, Sango, and Miroku could afford all together, when she noticed a boy walk by, " Did I just see a puppet walk by?" Filled with curiosity she followed the 'boy'. He stopped in front of a tent that was imploding... Of course, you'd have to be blind not to notice so Kagome went over to see what had happened. And WOW!!! Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out flying. "Hey!! You guys are flying!!"  
  
"So." Inuyasha plainly stated as if the whole world knew what had happened inside that small tent.  
  
" But how?" Kagome continued to try to get an answer out.  
  
"We used pixie dust Kagome!!" Shippo answered then through some on her.  
  
" Just think happy thoughts Kagome!!" Sango spoke, and surely enough Kagome was flying.  
  
" This little noty thing says if you fly really high you'll reach a place called Never-Never-Land... " Shippo looked at a little section of the note that Shippo received from the tug-a-war.  
  
" Ummm... ok." Kagome responded as they flew higher and higher, not caring about Naraku, Sheshomaru, Kouga, Kagura, or global warming... WHAT!! That thing in Miroku's hand I bet is the reason that we have a whole in the ozone layer. Ohh yeah!! And air pressure, because no one can fly over clouds like Peter Pan does without suffocating or an airplane. But since this is a fanfic. They can have magic air masks. And so flew off to Never- Never-Land not even noticing they had a little follower that they accidentally spilled pixie dust on.  
  
~Well that's the end of our prologue stay tuned for our next chapter, ' Never-Never-Land' It took me hours to choose a name hope you like it. ~ 


	2. NeverNeverLand

~Chapter 2~ Never-Never-Land  
  
Last time the Inuyasha party was flying through the air to Never-Never- Land... Just read here.  
  
Once they reached the ground surely enough they weren't in Japan!! Amazing! Never-Never-Land was all green and sickly lovely with a bazillion colors that would drive me nuts after living in a place like that for two days. So anyway, back with Inuyasha, they did of course the first thing they always do in foreign lands, they walked.  
  
"Look Sango!!" Miroku pointed to some beautiful women playing in the water. " Maybe I should ask them to bear my child!!"  
  
" And you're telling me this because..." Sango said plainly but she was obviously irritated.  
  
" I'm not sure!" And so he walked over to one and said, " Hello miss would you-" but before he could finish before he saw she had a tail, a fish tail.  
  
" Yes?" The mermaid asked waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
  
" Uhhh... give us directions?" Miroku made something up at the last second.  
  
" Sure!! If you go across this pool of water you'll make it to some Indian settlers." She responded.  
  
" Errm... thanks..." he walked off to tell his friends.  
  
" So how was it asking a fish to bear your child, Miroku!!!?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
" For your information Inuyasha, I asked 'it' for directions." Miroku responded with the 'it' held very harshly.  
  
...  
  
"So... where do we go?" Sango asked because she wanted know plus the awkward silence was getting to her.  
  
"We go across the pond." Miroku answered as he looked at it.  
  
"Okay guys, what's up?" Kagome suddenly butted in.  
  
" Nothing." Inuyasha spoke as he looked behind Kagome to see a little wooden boy. " Who is that!?" Inuyasha roughly asked.  
  
" He's my new friend, he followed us to Never-Never-Land!!! His name is Pinocchio and wants to be a real boy!!!" Kagome sweetly chirped like an annoying morning bird that'll never shut up.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and looked at the boy, " Well, I want to be full demon, you can't always have what you want so suck it up." And that's when Pinocchio began to cry.  
  
" Inuyasha!! Look you made him cry!" Kagome looked at him.  
  
" Feh" He scoffed.  
  
" Inuyasha~" Kagome said in her scary little voice, " SIT!!!"  
  
" Wah!" And he fell to the ground like a rock and suddenly Kagome looked as if she hadn't just caused Inuyasha to fall to the ground like a rock.  
  
" So what are we doing?" Kagome asked them.  
  
" We're crossing the pond." Miroku spoke as he and Sango just stared at it.  
  
" Well, what are we waiting for!!?" And she began to march into the water, and took her about five seconds to sink like a rock in it and another five to realize that she was under water. " Aak! This water is deep!! Why did anybody tell me?"  
  
"Well, we thought it was obvious." Sango spoke as Miroku fished her out Shippo and Pinocchio played go fish and Inuyasha pretended he hated everything while leaning against a tree and saying 'Feh!' every once in a while.  
  
" Looks like we need to use the pixie dust again..." Miroku said as he fished it out of his pocket. And so he dumped it on everybody, Sango and Kagome went across the pond Shippo and Pinocchio sighed then went across the pond and Inuyasha tried to kill Miroku for pouring more of that nasty sparkly stuff on him, and then went across by jumping because he refused to think happy thoughts and their journey continued.  
  
" Inuyasha... don't you think it's time to take off you magic air mask?" Miroku noticed  
  
" Huh? You mean I've been wearing this the whole time and no one mentioned it!?" Inuyasha asked as if it was their job to know what he was thinking.  
  
" Well, Inuyasha we all just assumed you wanted to wear it?" Kagome suggested.  
  
" What gave you that idea?"  
  
" Oh come on Inuyasha!! It was on your face! How could you not notice it!?" Shippo stated as if Inuyasha was a stupid monkey or should we say dog.  
  
" And besides I mentioned it." Miroku stated.  
  
" Grr..."  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, let's not start fighting." Kagome hinted.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
And so magically the second they stopped fighting they were in front of the Indian village, blah blah blah... Long story short, they walked in, were excepted, Shippo and Pinocchio got to do Indian dancing, Sango and Kagome talked with the princess of the village, Miroku flirted with many of the women in the village and received a slap on the check from a certain someone, and finally Inuyasha found another comfortable tree to lean against and say 'Feh.' And the night ended, it was very nice and the Indian chief said to walk in a particular direction in disjointed Indian English.  
  
They continued walking when Kagome fell in a booby-trapped net below them. " Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!!" Inuyasha yelled ready to jump into the booby-trap with her.  
  
" Thanks Inuyasha!" She said well... thankfully.  
  
" Wait Inuyasha, let's just go around..." Sango suggested.  
  
" You guys need to be very careful, this place is full of traps." Miroku observed.  
  
And so they continued to walk very quietly, too quietly. " Uhh... guys? Where are Shippo and Pinocchio?" Sango noticed as she looked around so that's why it was so quiet!!  
  
" I hadn't noticed..." Miroku confessed honestly. Then Sango accidentally stepped on a trap, and Miroku who had noticed heroically and slightly perversely rescued her by moving her off the trap just in time to watch it go off and accidentally placed her on another trap and because he was still holding her they both fell into the trap, which was a covered slide and it landed on another net-trap that was under them, so it went up, enclosing them in the net.  
  
" Ohh great!! You two, now I'm stuck by myself!!" Inuyasha yelled through the slide and some faint apologies came back that he ignored and continued to walk, suddenly all these kids surrounded Inuyasha. " What the-"  
  
" Come with us..." One said quietly And they walked for awhile, until they came to a place where there were many kids running around and they all stopped in front of a boy wearing green and said, " What should we do with him?"  
  
" He doesn't look like an adult, and he doesn't act like one either... so he's cool with us..." The leader spoke.  
  
" I'm actually like 66 errr... something."  
  
" Hey!! Me too!!!" The leader spoke, " But I haven't aged for 52 years. How do you stay young?"  
  
"I was staked to a tree for 50 years by a miko named Kikyo..."  
  
...  
  
"Cool!! My name is Peter Pan!" He finished as they all huddled around a net full of something... guess.  
  
" Miroku and Sango, you idiots!!" Inuyasha almost laughed.  
  
" Yes, we accepted your other friends but these two look a little too old to hang around here!" Peter smiled.  
  
" Please Peter, let them go." Kagome came out of nowhere begging.  
  
" Hey Peter!! What should we do with the adults!?" Another kid yelled.  
  
" Hey!! I'm not an adult!!" Sango continued as they laughed at her expense.  
  
"Alright, put them down." Peter instructed and they did so.  
  
" I swear I'm only 16, please don't kill me..." Sango spoke then thought to herself ' These are kids!! I can take them on any day, so why am I panicking?  
  
" Sniffy, check her out..." Peter pointed to one of them.  
  
" Yes sir!!" 'Sniffy' responded as went over and started sniffing her, that's right sniffing her, after that he declared her child not woman and released her.  
  
Sango looked around and couldn't find Miroku, so she continued looking when she spotted him walking away. " Hey!! Miroku, where are you going?" She asked politely.  
  
He looked over his shoulder " I'm 19 Sango, I'm not a child anymore," He said a little muffled by the tauntings of the children saying things like 'Get out of here.' Or ' No adults aloud.' Then they began to through rocks at him. " Okay, okay!! I'm leaving!!!" And he went over a hill, so he could no longer be seen.  
  
Hours later Miroku was still walking when he came across a ship so he waved " Hello there!! I've got nowhere to stay for the night, can I stay with you?" Miroku asked politely.  
  
"Who's this?" A pirate with a Hook asked another.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He responded.  
  
" Well, Shmee, go find out!!" And the Hooked pirate kicked him.  
  
'Shmee' went over to Miroku and inspected him, " Too young sir!!!" He signaled to his what looked like his captain.  
  
" Too young for what?" Miroku asked as the hooked one came over.  
  
" I knew I didn't recognize him, he must be a 'Lost Boy'..." He looked at him. " My name is Hook... incase you didn't know." Hook said as he examined his face.  
  
" Lost Boys? Are they the children I saw earlier, 'cause they claimed me adult and threw rocks at me..." Miroku responded.  
  
"Rocks! How old are you?" Hook continued...  
  
"19."  
  
" That's border line, besides, I don't believe you... stick him in the cabin, we'll use him as bait!!" He yelled as some strong men came over to take him away, but of course, we all know Miroku can take them on, so he did with ease.  
  
" He's got talent... we could use that, you may stay..." Hook announced and left.  
  
Meanwhile, with the rest of the cast, Shippo, Pinocchio, and a large group of other boys were playing poker, I mean go-fish, Kagome was talking to Inuyasha about something or other and Sango was staring wistfully off into the distance. " Hey!! What's the matter!?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Sango stopped staring.  
  
" Is it that guy that left earlier?"  
  
" Of, of course NOT!!!" Sango yelled as she blushed.  
  
" Don't go after him."  
  
" You think I should?" she completely ignored him.  
  
"No. He's an adult."  
  
" Okay, I'll go!!" and so she left through a window and hit the ground hard " OWW!!! Okay, now I'm going..."  
  
" I knew that girl was too old..." Peter said as he walked off.  
  
Back with Miroku, he was sleeping when something fell from the ceiling. He got up to see who it was, and amazing as this might sound, it was " Sango?"  
  
" I've been watching you for a while..." She said almost mysteriously.  
  
" Uhhh... was that before or after Mary pinched me on the butt?"  
  
" Before." She glared.  
  
" So that's what happened to her, boy am I glad it wasn't me..." Miroku finished.  
  
" What's that suppose to mean, come on this place is boring and it's so colorful it's driving me crazy, let's get out of here..." Sango almost pleaded.  
  
" Okay, but where to go?" Miroku asked as he sat there waiting for an answer.  
  
" I don't care!!!" She complained like well, not like Sango!!!  
  
Anyway, Sango decided that she better wait for the rest of the gang so they went sleep and the next morning they were awoken by fighting scene going on up above. They went up there to find out what it was and they were stuck in the middle of a battle between some Pirates and the 'Lost Boys' Miroku and Sango decided to split up and look for Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and if necessary Pinocchio. Blah blah blah, they found them and sprinkle pixie dust on them and they all left. Hours later flying over Never-Never-Land they bumped into a pixie named Tinker Bell who had no pixie dust left!! Ohhh NO!! The world has come to an end... And of course you're thinking that they gave her the pixie dust, but you're wrong... they just didn't mention it and since Tinker Bell knew they had some wouldn't leave them alone and the pixie dust wore off and they began to fall like rocks, they fell for a looonng time, enough time to put on their magic air masks!!! YAY!!! And they fell into the water and just decided that the only way out of this stupid land was to swim somewhere else, it was weird because that pond with the mermaids never seemed to end. So they swam away, and ohh yes, Tinker Bell did follow them...  
  
C you in Atlantica... 


End file.
